Volo ut Sis
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ken la aparta creyendo que así la protege y ella lo busca porque no necesita razones. O de cómo en contra de su voluntad Touka se enamora, se desenamora, y se vuelve a enamorar. Tres veces. Todas reales.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 004\. «Like violence you have me, forever, and after» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** no sé qué es esto, btw. Adiós (?)

* * *

 **i.**

 **H** ay tres chicos.

Primero está aquel en que por sus venas circulan letras esperando ser unidas para crear textos maravillosos y crueles. Con la noche enmarañada en sus cabellos y ojos de grafito suave que la miran como cordero degollado.

Y sus yemas inmaculadas que sólo se ensucian con tierra, sabes.

Después está este muchacho-invierno-abismal con tendencias destructivas que se clava las uñas en lo más hondo del pulmón para que no se le olvide cómo respirar y que cuando muestra una sonrisa llora a través de los dientes.

Si no trae consigo un paraguas llueve y se empapa en sangre.

Al final está ese que es mezcolanza irracional de los anteriores. Le teme a la oscuridad pero no lo sabe y su mirada aún es de grafito, aunque más gastado. Está medio ciego y (sólo ve la mitad del mundo, no a ella, no completa) por eso a veces usa lentes.

Una pupila suya pintándose de bermellón —por sus pecados, los viejos tiempos—.

Luego está Touka.

 **ii.**

Touka es una experta en esperar tres años (uno por cada joven), cinco meses, veintisiete días y soltar frases inspiradoras tipo _Tengo fe en él_ o _Si no va a ordenar un café al menos pida el postre_.

Touka pierde a la gente más preciada para ella y conserva el anillo de Hikari y Arata como muestra de que el afecto —no— todo lo puede, más que al menos perdura en la eternidad.

 **iii.**

Hay tres nombres que son degustados contantemente por su paladar.

Dice mucho «Kaneki estúpido» al primer chico. Con el ceño fruncido y marcado, mas con cierto toque de diversión malsana que se le instala en el estómago y hace capullos allí. Juntos le enseñan a una florecita sobre los kanjis. Se cuidan la espalda, entrenan (y aprender a quererse). Él no deja de ser un tonto, pero es agradable. Y tiene esa tendencia a aguardarla y esbozarle el pulso.

Al segundo nunca sabe referirse (¿Ka-ne-ki?). Le sudan las manos —no por timidez, sino inseguridad— y desea no desviar la mirada. Sin embargo, ambos terminan admirando el suelo estéril bajo sus pies en vez de al otro. Ken la aparta creyendo que así la protege y Touka lo busca porque no necesita razones. A su lado brotan las mariposas, empero es irrelevante, éste las pisotea por accidente.

Se dirige al tercero no como un zopenco, ni un mártir, solo «Haise». Haise a secas; o plata deslavada que no destaca mucho pero brilla más que el oro, y que a Touka le da la sensación de flotar al acariciar su risa. Es la sombra de otra sombra y ella teme que si lo toca se difuminará, incluso si a su lado Haise se vuelve menos etéreo. Él le insufla aire a las mariposas descalabradas.

Pese a que no podría otorgarles un cachito diminuto de su ser, a cada uno, si no se hubieran presentado.

 **iv.**

Touka pasa el diario a la perfección antes de que aparezcan. Ella no necesita un hombre. Los únicos que conoció se han ido (Padre, te extraño. Ayato, ¿estás bien, odiándome como es debido?) y ella asume que de venir nuevos pasaría lo mismo.

Acierta.

Pero cómo acordarse de ese detalle cuando llega la humanidad vertida en un solo cuerpo y va regalándosela a ella sin pedir nada a cambio —excepto, tal vez, ser apreciado al enfundarse en piel de monstruo—.

Aquel que grita auxilio sin mover los labios. E irrumpe más o menos de la misma forma, usualmente distintiva.

 **v.**

Con el primero está Touka ataviada en su traje de camarera y usando su mejor cara de-no-me-agradas-listillo cuando él dicta, titubeante, _es un placer trabajar contigo Touka-chan_. Acompañado por un atropello de nervios, soy Kaneki, y una sonrisa de algodón que le da alergia. Le suena más a «Hola, vengo a causarte problemas y tentarte con el sabor de la inocencia».

Con el segundo está Touka torcida por completo con sus ropas estropeadas en que prevalece el aroma de Ayato; y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, escapando a otra galaxia más benévola. Él la abraza como si fuese su última muestra de cariño palpable —lo es— mientras su pelo hondea cual bandera blanca de (guerra) paz. Sus dedos murmurando un despiadado «Soy Ken, voy a rescatarte y no permitiré que después me salves tú».

Con el tercero está Touka voluble fingiendo ser una esplendida actriz, al charlar con este desconocido conocido que es algo despistado y descaradamente coqueto y alegre y que es propenso a lagrimear con sus cafés sin motivo aparente. Él deja su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla y le roza la muñeca sin notarlo. Se llama Sasaki Haise, algo así como «Mucho gusto, soy tu alma predestinada y no lo sé».

 **vi.**

Touka se sorprende felicitándose con un humor ácido por aceptar con tanta sencillez esos imprecisos y opuestos sentimientos que le profesan estos tres.

Es que no se parecen en lo mínimo y sin embargo tienen todo en común y ella no hace sino confirmárselo al oír _esa_ voz, admirar _esos_ irises, sentir _esa_ piel, en varias épocas. La reencarnación luce mediocre, comparándolos.

Y a pesar de todo, él la sigue encontrando.

 **vii.**

Hay tres maneras en que la nombran —veneran—.

Primero está la insegura y martirizante y dulce: Touka-chan eres tan aterradora. Touka-chan no te mueras que me pondría muy triste. Touka-chan ayúdame a desaparecer al yo que es débil. Touka-chan devora mi carne.

Después está la fría y perdida y devota: Touka-chan eres tan frágil. Touka-chan debes mantenerte pura y lejos de mí. Touka-chan hasta luego. Touka-chan ¿Me permites volver?

Luego está la cándida e ingenua y desesperada: Kirishima-san eres tan hermosa. Kirishima-san la melancolía se te tatuó en la piel. Kirishima-san me preparas un latte. Kirishima-san guíame al país de las Maravillas.

Que al final, vacías, significan lo mismo.

«Creo que te quiero. Me vuelves terrible».

 **viii.**

Touka los escucha y se fragmenta al ir repartiendo más cariño del que es capaz de dar. Siendo paciente va quitándose retazos de su alma y dándoselos a ellos y ellos se los comen sin preguntas ni respuestas. Y ella no les recrimina ni les exige, sólo permanece ahí.

Un día es Kaneki, el de los pozos de petróleo que la ahogan con amabilidad; que le balbucea PerdónPorfavoryGracias al tomarla de la mano, Kaneki quien resplandece en su negrura.

Al siguiente es Ken, la nieve salpicada en rojo que le quita el aliento y le da fiebre; que permanece en silencio porque Touka difumina el ruido de violencia del exterior, Ken quien es transparente y aún así visto por ella.

Al siguiente del siguiente es Sasaki, su arcoíris en escala de grises apagados que le provoca daltonismo; que la piensa en noches de invierno y la relaciona con océanos en que no le importaría empaparse, Sasaki quien es todo y nada.

 **ix.**

Pero está Touka que (un día, al siguiente, y al siguiente del siguiente) es inamovible y no cambia, ya sea Touka-chan o Kirishima-san.

Touka que muere por Kaneki, por Ken, y por Haise. Y revive también debido a ellos y los sufre y estima en la misma medida —y no los considera reemplazo del otro, a ninguno—. Es que su franqueza le cala hondo y los tres provocan que las mariposas emprendan vuelo y caigan derrotadas al unisonó, la hieren con palabras bonitas y la sanan con acciones venerables.

Y en contra de su voluntad Touka se enamora, se desenamora, y se vuelve a enamorar.

Siempre con sinceridad.

Siempre de _él_.

 **x.**

Aquel que en los confines de la cordura cavila, por sobre todas las cosas

(Kirishima-san te adoro

—no me toques)

Mientras le recita mil menos siete poemas de amor.


End file.
